20k Plasmapheresis
Join New Canton's preemptive attack on Jeffro Complex. Cast *Nadia *Archie *Professor Van Ark *Paula Cohen *Runner 8 *Dr. Maxine Myers Plot Drop Zone You are en route to the Jeffro Complex in an armoured truck, along with Archie. Nadia informs you that you'll be dropped about 5 kilometers out from Jeffro to avoid being spotted. Your purpose is to plant some "two-in-one devices". You arrive at the drop zone. Forgotten Archie thinks she spotted some runners from Abel Township. Nadia reminds her to stay focussed; you've requested Archie personally because of her help in previous missions, but there are other runners who could replace her if she can't concentrate. Nadia reminds Archie that she'll be running ahead to keep your path clear to plant the six devices around the perimeter of the Jeffro Complex. Good Luck Archie spots the Jeffro Complex. She's nervous. Nadia tells her to focus - you have the supplies, the devices mentioned earlier. One of their functions is to act as microphones, allowing the council at New Canton to hear what's happening inside Jeffro. This will help them make their decision. Nadia wishes you luck. Don't Need Luck Nadia checks in. Archie needs to head off west to get closer to Jeffro. You should stay on your current path. Archie says she would wish you luck, but you don't need it. First Device Planted Archie confirms your way is clear. You plant the first device. As it comes online, Nadia patches you in to the audio coming from the mic. You hear Van Ark's voice; he's insisting to be put through to a woman. Plasmapheresis Nadia informs Archie that there are 130 soldiers from New Canton on their way - a full platoon. Their action upon arrival will be determined by what they overhear via the microphones you're planting. Nadia patches you through again. You hear a conversation between Van Ark and Paula. He's asking her how long the treatment will go on for. She tells him it could be indefinite - the daily blood transfusions she's administering will keep the virus in check, but will not cure him. Half-Zombies As you place the second device, you overhear two soldiers from Jeffro discussing the "people in fridges". One refers to them as "half-zombies". Nadia finds this very interesting. Autoclave You overhear Paula asking Van Ark for more supplies. He tells her to stop complaining, that she's getting what she wants out of their arrangement. She shamefully agrees that she is. Third Device Archie warns you of some guards to your right. You sneak past them successfully, placing the third device in the process. Into The Trees Archie warns you that you've been spotted. Nadia confirms this. She instructs you to head into the trees, luring the guards with you - there are snipers positioned in the woods to take them out. Tangos Down The snipers take out the two guards. Nadia tells you to circle through the woods towards the next drop-off point while they check to make sure the guards didn't inform anyone of your location. Head Back Nadia confirms that the guards failed to inform anyone that you were coming. She says that the audio they reviewed did, however, contain some mention of "Abel Township runners". Archie recalls seeing some runners from Abel on the road in. Nadia says that, whatever their reason for being at Jeffro, it's good news for you, as they'll cause a distraction. She tells you to head back to Jeffro to plant more devices. Final Decision Nadia tells you that, with the fourth device in place, she has a good range of hearing across the whole complex. Archie reports that there's no trouble up ahead. Indeed, this sector seems unnaturally quiet. There's even some loose fencing, and no guards at all. Nadia urges you on. She'll keep relaying any interesting audio she picks up. She says "The final decision will be yours, of course." Paula Needs The Cure You overhear a conversation between Paula and Van Ark. He's accusing her of deliberately slowing down her research into a cure for the zombie virus. She rejects this - why would she do so, when she needs the cure as much as he does? Abel On Site Nadia reports that she's picking up some activity inside the base. She relays some audio from soldiers within the complex. They're searching for runners from Abel Township. Nadia instructs you to place the fifth device, then continue on your path. New World Order Nadia reports that the council in New Canton is in an emergency session, and that their decision must be unanimous. As Archie protests, Nadia patches through the audio of Van Ark. He's discussing the cure with Paula. He tells her he's captured Doctor Myers. Paula accuses him of lying. He threatens to prove it by showing her Maxine's corpse. He then reveals that his plan is to attack New Canton to erase any evidence of his involvement in the outbreak. He says he needs the evidence gone for when he sets up his new world order. Final Bomb Nadia asks you for your vote in the council's decision. Archie protests momentarily before agreeing that action must be taken, but she regrets that it'll mean murdering the people at Jeffro. Nadia understands, but asserts that New Canton's survival must be your priority. She instructs you to head to the final drop zone in order to place the last bomb, so that you'll be ready to detonate when a decision is made. Manual Detonation You overhear Runner 8 inside the base telling Dr Myers and Abel Runner 5 to run. Archie wants to help the runners from Abel - if you detonate the devices, they'll be caught in the blast and surely killed. Nadia can't believe Archie wants to help Abel when New Canton are gearing up to attack them. Archie replies that, right now, they're fighting the same enemy. Nadia gets permission from the council for you to manually detonate one of the bombs, giving the Abel Runners time to escape. 3, 2, 1 - Nadia guides you in to trigger the device as you overhear Van Ark gloating that he's cornered the Abel runners. Archie says she wants to smash Van Ark's head like an egg. You trigger the explosion. Paula You approach the runner from Abel, who have escaped Jeffro. Archie introduces herself to Runner 8 and Doctor Myers. Nadia reports that the council agree with your actions at Jeffro. There's no need to further antagonise Abel at this point. Eventually, the council hope that Abel will join with New Canton, but currently their Major is preventing such a thing occurring. Archie asks Doctor Myers if she's heard of someone called "Paula". Category:Race Mission Category:Season One